An Odd Turn of Events
by Iridescent Lugia
Summary: Harry returns from detention to find a party in full swing in the Gryffindor common room. And though everyone is having a good time, Hermione is set on REALLY enjoying herself. Harry X Hermione lemon.


An Odd Turn of Events

Harry stepped through the door to the Gryffindor common room to find that the Christmas party was already in full swing. Music blared from a small record player, the fire crackled softly the flames casting a brilliant orange glow that reflected from the vibrant tinsel hanging in the room. Seamus and Dean were pouring a large keg of Dragon Scale beer into Neville's mouth, as the last of the frothy liquid drained from the keg a large cheer spread through the common room and a very unsteady Neville let out a triumphant burp. Harry shook his head and grinned, before he ran up to the boy's dormitory.

He undressed quickly, throwing his robes onto his bed and pulling on a pair of jeans and an unzipped black hoody before lacing up a pair of canvas trainers. He tucked his wand into the back pocket of his jeans before opening the trunk at the bottom of his bed and retrieving a bottle of Bulgarian fire-whiskey he had received as a present from Viktor Krum that summer. Bottle in hand, Harry returned to the common room.

As Harry's feet touched the floor of the common room a bright light shot into the air from the other end of the room. The sofas and tables that usually took up the far corner of the room had all been removed and instead a makeshift dance floor had been constructed, a few third years had taken it upon themselves to conduct a lightshow using spells they had learnt from an old book they found in the library. Harry had to admit that it was a pretty impressive display as the room pulsated vibrant reds, golds, greens, blues and every other colour imaginable. Harry smiled and made his way over to Neville and Dean who had organized a little bar for the party.

"Got some more drinks if you need it." Harry said.

"Ah thanks Harry." Neville beamed, "You want a drink? A beer? Brandy?"

"Yeah I'll have a beer thanks Neville." Harry smiled as Neville nearly lost his balance reaching for a beer.

"I decided to sample it." He laughed, "You know, check it was still good." Harry laughed and raised his cup of beer to Neville before taking a swig.

"You seen Ron?" Harry asked Neville.

"Last time I saw him he was on the dance floor." Dean interjected.

"Thanks Dean." Harry said. He turned and scanned the room, from the corner of his eye he spotted Ron dancing with Parvati and Lavender. Really dancing was charitable wording, in truth Ron was rocking back and forward with the occasional uncoordinated arm thrust thrown in for good measure. Harry made his way over to his red headed friend. Ron greeted him enthusiastically, hugging Harry with such force that he nearly spilt his beer all over Parvati.

"Finally made it then?" Ron smiled as he hugged Harry.

"Sorry I'm late, Snape's detentions seem to get longer and longer." Harry laughed as the two separated.

"Well these two ladies have been doing a fine job keeping me company." Ron said, smiling at Parvati flirtatiously.

"The poor souls." Harry said.

Lavender shot Harry a dirty look but Parvati and Ron seemed rather amused with the jibe.

"It's not so bad, after all it means I'm not the worst dancer here." Parvati laughed as she sipped a glass of mulled wine.

"You're so mean to me." Ron laughed.

"We'll see how mean you think I am once I find some mistletoe." Parvati teased.

Harry couldn't help but feel that Lavender was very much a third wheel to Ron and her friend and he was damned if he was going to be a fourth wheel, besides he wasn't sure if he could stomach seeing his friend flirting much longer. With a quick embrace and the promise of a few drinks later, Harry left Ron to Parvati and Lavender.

Harry went back over to the drinks area and poured himself a glass of firewhiskey, Neville seemed to have already made a start on the bottle and was now passed out on top of a crate of beers.

"I've got to give it to Neville, he can drink like a fish." Dean laughed.

Harry smiled and offered Dean a glass.

"Firewhiskey eh? Think I'll pass. Got so drunk the last time I had it, I ended up waking up with a Slytherin girl, I can tell you I got a frosty reception when I emerged in their common room the next morning." He laughed.

"Well if you're not drinking it somebody has to." Chimed a familiar voice, "Glad you finally made it Harry." Hermione said as she took the glass of firewhiskey.

"Yeah Snape held me back forever." Harry said

"Fair trade off for leaving Malfoy dangling by his ankles off the clock tower though." Hermione laughed.

"Mmm, you think stripping him to his underwear was going too far?"

"I don't think it's possible to go too far with Malfoy." Hermione smiled.

"I'll drink to that." Harry said, raising his glass.

"Cheers then." Hermione said as they knocked their glasses together.

Harry poured the whiskey down his mouth. His entire body was flushed with warmth, the spirit had a soft oaky taste with a hint of cinnamon and elderberry. Harry shook his head briefly and looked at the glass, "Wow." He said.

"Haha too strong for you?" Hermione asked.

"Not a chance." Harry said as he poured two more glasses.

"You want to turn this into a competition huh Harry? Your funeral." Hermione smiled.

"You really think you can beat me?"

"You're the boy who lived, not the boy who drank." Hermione giggled as they prepared to drink the next glass.

Harry couldn't help but smile at the comment, he poured the drink down his throat. He nearly coughed as the Bulgarian whiskey trickled down him.

"Maybe we'll switch to beer?" He laughed.

The next half an hour blurred into a cavalcade of laughter and alcohol. By the time the two called a truce to their competition they had emptied the whiskey and gone through a keg of butter beer.

Harry looked up from his glass to see Ron sneaking upstairs with both Parvati and Lavender, when he heard Hermione call out to him his first thought was that she must have seen her ex sneaking off as well. He braced himself for what he was sure was going to be a thoroughly pissed off Hermione.

"Harry! Get up from the bar and come dance." Hermione said, a soft smile on her face. Harry smiled, and got to his feet. They made their way to the dance floor where Harry spent the best part of ten minutes trying to avoid making a fool out of himself. Hermione giggled at his rather poor attempt at a shuffle and Harry decided the best move was to roll with it, making a point of deliberately exaggerating his hip thrusts and rolling his shoulders in the least cool way imaginable.

Hermione laughed, "I think you need some dance lessons Harry."

She took his hands in hers and pushed up close to him, swaying side in time with the music, he began to move in sync with her, she put his hands on her hips and giggled. "Much better."

Harry smiled and ran his hands up and down her waist as they rocked together. Hermione raised an eyebrow flirtatiously and pushed closer to Harry as her hips swayed against him. She smiled and ran her finger down his arm, circling briefly as it ran over his biceps.

She looked up at Harry and smiled, "You know if Ron wants to go fuck Parvati and Airhead I don't care, and I don't resent him for it." She said, unclipping her wand from the black tights she wore underneath her tight red sequin dress. "I'm completely done with love, romance and emotions. Don't want them." She flicked her wand and with a flash mistletoe appeared above Harry's head. She put her mouth to Harry's ear. "But there are some things I still want, that I need." She purred.

Harry leant in towards Hermione, her lips came up to meet his and she kissed him passionately. He could taste the butter beer she'd been drinking as their tongues met. Hermione pushed Harry up against the wall as they made out, they pulled apart long enough for Hermione to plant some kisses on his collar and neck before kissing him even more energetically than before. Harry's hands slowly traced the outline of his friend's body before settling on her plump, rounded ass. He gave it a short squeeze as Hermione nibbled softly on his bottom lip. Harry could feel his crotch stiffening as Hermione grinded against him. He brought one of his hands up to Hermione's chest, gently squeezing her breasts as they kissed. He could feel her nipple harden as his hand caressed her. Hermione brought her mouth up to Harry's ear again, she pulled on it with her teeth slightly before whispering to him, "We're going to get caught if you keep doing that." Harry nodded and moved his hand away from her chest.

"I didn't say stop." She purred seductively, "But maybe we should go somewhere more private." She said, planting another kiss on Harry's neck.

She led him out of the common room towards the dorms but then took a sharp left and opened the cleaning cupboard, "Parvati and Lavender probably went back to yours and Ron's room." She smiled.

The tables and chairs from the common room had been moved into the cleaning cupboard but there was still plenty of room.

The second the door closed Hermione was all over Harry again, she pushed him against the wall, her hand stroking his crotch and taking a quick squeeze of his stiff cock through his jeans. Harry pulled his hoodie off and threw it to the ground before pulling his T-shirt off. Hermione ran her hands over his chest for a moment, he wasn't the most physically imposing guy but he was fairly toned and had in his opinion a pretty appealing body, Hermione seemed to agree. Hermione waved her wand and her dress dissolved in a pink mist leaving her stood wearing just a pair of lacy black panties. Harry practically tore his remaining clothes off, throwing them to the ground frantically. He embraced Hermione, his stiff cock pressed against her soft thigh, he put his hands on her waist and hooked one of her fingers into her panties.

"No." She said softly.

Harry looked at her, confused for a moment.

"On your knees Harry." She said, a devilish smile on her lips.

Harry smiled and knelt in front of Hermione, his face level with her crotch. He took a hold of her panties using his teeth, and slowly eased them down, exposing her wet pussy to him. Hermione ran her fingers through Harry's hair, Harry grimaced as Hermione took a tight grip of his hair, guiding his tongue to her hot slit. Burying Harry's face in her swollen wet lips, Hermione leant back against one of the smooth wooden tables, moaning as Harry's tongue darted over her clit. Her lithe body writhed slowly, her full soft breasts shaking as she rocked forwards and backwards guided by the carnal pleasures of Harry's tongue. Harry savoured the taste of Hermione's wet juices, his tongue teasing her clit slowly, twisting around it every convulsion she made telling him how to bring her to the edge. Hermione ran her fingers through Harry's hair slowly as she guided him, her pleasure apparent in every breath, "Oh fuck yes. Mmm just there, faster, oh yeah, more. Yes! Yes! Ooooh yes! I fucking need this!" With every one of Hermione's moans Harry felt himself getting more and more aroused, he couldn't hold out any longer. He needed her. He pulled himself to his feet and kissed Hermione again. She moaned softly as he teased her with the tip of his cock, rubbing it around her pussy.

"Don't taunt me Harry. Give it to me."

Harry smiled and pushed his cock into Hermione's pussy. It felt amazing, tight, warm, and wet. It felt like ecstasy as Harry began to thrust into her. He played with her nipples as the soft thumping sound of their fucking filled the room. If Hermione had been enjoying his tongue, she was experiencing something even more now, her soft moans and groans had been replaced with frenzied pants and cries. Harry smiled, he'd never thought he'd see this side to Hermione. She was so sensual and so enthusiastic. She wrapped her legs around him and pulled him in with her feet, he picked up the pace, pounding her tight snatch with his cock. Hermione let out a cry of delight and began to play with her nipples as they fucked.

"You like that?" Harry asked cockily.

"You're so fucking good." Hermione panted, she cursed like a sailor when she was horny.

"Mmm say it again, tell me who's the best."

"You are, you're the best." She groaned, her breaths becoming more and more ragged.

"Louder." Harry smiled as he pushed into Hermione harder and faster, his balls slapping against her amazing ass.

"You are, Harry Potter. You're amazing!" Hermione could barely finish the sentence. Her moans became louder and louder, her breaths more and more erratic, beads of sweat rolled down her curvaceous form.

Harry took one of her nipples in his mouth, he played with it slowly, toying with Hermione. As his shaft pushed deep into Hermione he nibbled lightly on her nipple, she moaned weakly as harry teased her. Harry grabbed her ass and pulled himself tight into her, thrusting as hard and fast as he possible could, Hermione rolled her head back and dug her nails into his back, gasping in pleasure.

"Harry! Harry! Harry!" She screamed as she climaxed, her body jerking so forcefully that they almost fell off the table. Harry groaned as he came inside Hermione's soft pussy. He pulled out slowly, his cock dripping with his pearly seed, and slumped against the wall breathlessly.

"Fucking hell Hermione, that was… incredible." He panted.

Hermione looked at him, a devilish smile on her face, "It wasn't bad."

"Wasn't bad?" Harry said, raising his eyebrow quizzically, "You were a bit more enthusiastic than that a minute ago."

Hermione laughed as she sat up, "Alright Harry it was pretty damn good." She stood up from the table and bent over to pick up her underwear, deliberately making a show of it for Harry. "But I think you can do better."

"Really?" Harry said sceptically as he began to dress himself.

"Mhmm, in fact I think you'll have to come by the prefects bathroom tomorrow… see if I can't teach you a thing or two." A mischievous glint sparkled in Hermione's eye.

Harry put his hands on her chest and kissed her, gently squeezing her tits as their tongues locked together, "I think I could manage that." He said.


End file.
